equestria_at_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom of Olenia
Lore Early Days The land of Olenia is an ancient one. It can trace its lineage back to 2 BLB, when King Harald Fairantlers of Hjortland united several the petty kingdoms of the deer. Olenia has since been a seagoing nation, with bustling trade ports. In the early days, the deer launched regular raids against , plundering their sea villages with deer longships. However in 143 ALB a permanent peace was signed, though occasional unauthorised raids have occurred since and Pony-Deer relations have remained somewhat standoffish. To the north, occasional incursions from the have been a problem, though fortunately the Changeling Lands have always fought each other far more than outsiders. In spite of these raids, the deer have generally enjoyed the same legendary peace that has blessed Equestria. The Modern Era The deer began their own industrialisation alongside Equestria, and quickly became famous for their production of durable electrical equipment. Since the restoration of the Equestrian Diarchy, the Olenian heir Princess Velvet became interested in Equestrian harmonic principles, and Equestria eagerly awaited her ascension as Queen when her father, King Aldar II passed. ] To everyone's surprise, King Aldar II died under suspicious circumstances. His illegitimate son Johan quickly seized the throne with the help of religious leaders, corrupt businessdeer and greedy nobles. "Queen" Velvet, the rightful heir, fled to Equestria. The crown sits uneasily on Johan's head, as he faces pressure from all sides. Queen Velvet attempts to rally support with the superpower of Equestria, the people grumble under his rule, religious leaders wield too much influence, and the corrupt businessdeer hold back the economy. Worst of all, the have done something that has never occurred before in recorded history - stopped fighting each other - and they grow more powerful every day. One way or another, something is going to change. National Focus Political Branches Olenia has 4 political branches *True Queen (Harmonic) - will attempt to overthrow the pretender King Johan and install the rightful heir Queen Velvet. This will nearly always cause a civil war but the end of the tree allows an alliance with Equestria, which can be key to holding off the Changelings. However, such an alliance may not always take. It also gives a Research Slot not available to other paths. *Great Strike (Communist) - will install a Communist government. As with the Harmonic branch this will nearly always cause a civil war. *Placate the Nobles (Neutral) - will continue to rule of the corrupt King Johan. Johan can voluntarily submit to the changelings as a Satellite. *Placate the Godar (Fascist) - The dark practices of the ancient Olenian church will return as they overthrow King Johan. These branches are summarised below. Note, some of these branches include sub branches, designated in the effects as L (Left) and R (Right) *For the Placate the Godar path, there is an event to deal with Johan, that includes the following choices (not shown in the details above *Exile Him - PP, Stability *Execute Him - PP, Stability *Useful Pawn - Stability, Daily PP, PP Changeling Focuses Once the instability is resolved, the Changeling Threat and Approach Chrysalis focuses will become available. *'Approach Chrysalis' is only available under King Johan and will result in Olenia becoming a puppet state, which can request a share of captured Equestrian territory. *'Changeling Threat' will begin preparations for the changeling invasions, giving strong bonuses to recruitable population, strong offensive buffs (notably 5% attack, 25% Max planning) or strong defensive buffs (notably 10% core defence, +1 entrenchment, ahead of time bonus for defensive deer tactics), and a variety of other buffs. Both paths will allow rushing down key sections of the Deer racial tech tree which are useful for mountain fighting and special deer tactics. Industrial Tree The industrial tree is as below. It notably includes several focuses around fortifications. Players should be careful of focuses which grant infrastructure, which can actually be counterproductive, giving the Changelings critical infrastructure they need to push into unforgiving Olenian territory. *This line is to the north of the Olenian capital's peninsula. It leaves 6 provinces, all bordered by river, undefended to the west. Military Trees Olenia has standard Army, Navy, and Airforce branches. Due to the speed of the likely Changeling invasion, the player will have little reason to pursue the Air or Naval trees early game. The Army branch supports a Mobile Warfare or Superior Firepower focus, providing research speed improvements. Notably, Haakon's Tank Experiments, the third focus in the tree (mobile warfare), provides 3 Light Tank Divisions (4xTank Battalions), for a total of 720 Light Tanks. Gameplay Walkthrough Starting Situation Military - Olenia starts with 79k in deployed infantry and mountaineers, with 65k ponypower spare for recruitment, an airforce of 75 early fighters and 30 medium bombers, and a navy of a Heavy Cruiser and 12 screen ships. All branches of the Olenian military are extremely weak at the start compared to its neighbors. Its army is sufficient to mount a small defense of the vital parts of the country but it is nowhere near enough to guard the entire country, let alone launch an attack. The Olenian player will need to make use of the few advantages the Deer have - excellent mountaineers and winter resistance, decent generals, a Chief of Army with 15% Defense, and some focuses and supporting staff orientated around a fort building strategy. Olenian has extremely poor infrastructure, which can be used defensively. Industry - Olenia's industry is incredibly weak at the start of the game. Your only boost for a while will be trading thanks to the large number of resources you can extract. At the same time, your national spirits impede your growth due to the debuffs afflicted upon your country. You should aim to get rid of them as soon as possible in order to undertake the expansion of the Olenian industry and make use of your massive resource base. Civil Wars Internal Civil Wars - Communist or Harmonist Civil wars can be triggered by taking the respective paths. Both of these have a 10% of Johan stepping down peacefully, averting the civil war. The rebellion receives 60% of the nation's military strength, giving them a small but decisive advantage. Both have options to request help from Stalliongrad or Equestria as appropriate, which will give the nations opportunities to provide nothing, 500 guns or 500 guns and 5000 volunteers. Equestrian Coup - Equestria can trigger a civil war by taking the Stage Coup focus. This will start a Harmonic coup with 70% of the nation's military strength. Note that this can happen regardless of other events or political stability in Olenia - it can be triggered against a Communist Olenia for instance. If an Equestrian supported Queen Velvet ascends, Equestria will request Olenia become a Dominion (the player can select to merely join Equestria's alliance). In the case of a civil war, the player should focus on destroying the enemy divisions as fast as possible because the longer the civil war, the less time the player has to prepare for a changeling invasion. King Johan Goes to the Changelings - During a civil war, King Johan can pursue the Approach the Changelings focus. This is unlikely to succeed unless the civil war drags on. Handling the Changelings The Changelings pose a massive threat to Olenia, and can challenge even expert players, primarily due to their ability to declare war very early in the game (504 days if rushed). On Historical Path the Changelings will move quickly. Shortly before the war begins, the Changelings will demand northern areas of Olenia. There is no benefit to giving them to the changelings as they will declare war shortly after regardless, and refusing will deny Chrysalis some PP. Fight (Alone) - Fighting alone against the changelings can be extremely difficult without adequate preparation. In theory the mountains, cold weather, low supply and support all provide fertile ground for defense. However, the Olenian army is so small that careful deployment is key. Currently the best tactic to hold the AI is to fortify and defend a corner of Olenia, which includes the peninsula that holds the capital, conceding much of the country. This can actually be manageable as Chrysalis's starting army and industry cannot overcome an entrenched Olenian army, buying time for the player to tech up their infantry and counter-attack. Against a player - good luck! Fight (Equestrian Support) - Equestrian support will make the fight against the changelings much more winnable. This can be achieved in two different ways *Equestria rushes a coup in Olenia, forming a faction after Velvet has won. *Olenia rushes to the end of Velvet's path, forming a faction. Note that a rushing changeling player can still declare shortly before Olenia can finish this focus. Furthermore, Equestria might decide not to assist Olenia, leaving the player to face the changelings alone. The war is much more winnable, but the player is in a fight between two giants, and should avoid overextending. Submit - Submission is also an option, albeit an dishonourable and dangerous one. Only Johan can pursue this option. In the submission path the first focus will gain a NAP. The second will turn Olenia into a Satellite nation. After a victory against Equestria Olenia may request several territories from its Changeling overlord, though the Changelings are likely to be stingy. Technology Politics National spirits Leaders Staff and Designers Political Advisers Tank Designer Ship Designer Aircraft Designer Materiel Designer Industrial Concern Theorist Chief of Army Chief of Navy Chief of Airforce Military High Command Economy Laws and Development Industry and Resources *All values are the amounts extracted INCLUDING effects of negative Industrial Ideas (agrarian society, etc) and National Spirits. ru:Королевство Оления Category:Countries